


Vulnerability

by livyjh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angsty makeout, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Naked steve, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Hydra Bucky, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livyjh/pseuds/livyjh
Summary: Bucky finds Steve asleep on top of the covers... completely naked.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY FIRST attempt at Stucky! Pls be gentle thank youuuuu

It had only been a couple nights since the rescue mission in Azzano and Steve insisted on getting a private tent with Bucky. To help him recover. He’d been through a lot, more-so than he was truly letting on.

Steve went back to the tent early that night, just after dinner. But Bucky decided to stay at the mess tent for a few beers, take the edge off if he was going to attempt to fall asleep tonight. He appreciated the fuck out of everything Steve had done for him; not just saving him a few days ago but everything else in their lives. The way Steve would stand up for Bucky whether he was there or not. It was endearing how tough Steve used to think he was. But now... now he is tough. Strong as hell, muscular, fast, sharp. It was a stark difference from what used to be.

Bucky used to be the physically bigger guy of the two of them, the guy with dames all over him, the one always coming to the rescue. And it’s not that Bucky didn’t love being the damsel in distress for once (it got tiring saving Steve’s ass all the time), but naturally it hurt his pride a little. That’s something he’d never mention to Steve although it was probably glaringly obvious thanks to the snide comments he’d made after thanking his best friend. Good ole mister USA.

Bucky couldn’t believe the things they were making Steve do on press tours. Flipping gals around, wearing outfits like a monkey, juggling impossibly heavy objects. He was the poster boy for every dream a prepubescent kid ever had about who he’d be when he grew up.

After finishing off his last drink, Bucky stood and began taking the walk back to his shared tent with Steve. It was on the other end of camp, slightly more private. It was nice but he didn’t want Steve to go out of his way for him.

When approaching the tent, it seemed quieter than usual. Steve always fell asleep with the radio on. Maybe he’d gone to wash up, Bucky thought. He shrugged, unzipping the side and stepping in, zipping it behind him to keep the warmth in as best as he could. It was dark, nearly pitch black. Maybe Steve really had gone to sleep.

Bucky fumbled around and finally found the lantern on his side of the tent, turning it on and a smile forming on his face as he expected to turn to see Steve all curled up. Except that’s not quite what happened. Bucky turned and sure enough Steve had gone to wash up, there was a towel balled up next to Steve’s cot. Then Steve. Bare ass naked.

Half a gasp came from Bucky before he silenced himself and slapped his hand over his mouth as not to wake his best friend. Sure he’d seen Steve naked before, just not like this... not since the procedure. The brunette immediately spun back around, feeling a heat rise from his chest and creep up his neck and onto his face. He laughed, almost nervously, into his hand before deciding to shut the hell up. God, if Steve were to wake up and realize Bucky had just seen his- his everything.

Steve had been the type that didn’t like being center of attention or looked at a certain way, even if that way had good intentions behind it. Shoot, he nearly imploded the first time he made eye contact with Agent Carter. She was intense and Steve was... well, he was half naked. And although he’d known Bucky his whole life, Bucky assumed he wasn’t ready to show off his ‘new look’ so quickly.

Scrambling for a blanket, Bucky threw it across Steve’s body, covering everything important. He had no idea what caused the blonde to pass out so suddenly that he forgot to at least put underwear on. Bucky wasn’t mad about it, he felt indifferent for the most part. Except, memories came rushing back from the night before Bucky shipped out.

-

_“I’m really going to miss you, Buck.” Steve sniffled, trying not to cry._

_“Hey, come on, you’re makin’ me feel bad. Makes me not wanna leave.” Bucky gave a sad smile and placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders._

_Steve looked up at him, wiping a tear away that threatened to roll down his cheek but he caught it in time. “Then don’t.”_

_“What?”_

_“Don’t leave, Bucky. Stay here, I’d do anything not to lose my best friend.”_

_“Oh come on, Stevie. Don’t be sappy. I gotta leave. We’ve got the rest of the night left.”_

_Steve turned to look at the clock on the wall. “It’s 2am. You leave in 4 hours.”_

_“I know... well, tell you what, they’ve already got my bags. How’s about I stay here tonight?”_

_“It would just hurt more.” Steve sighed._

_“What do you mean? Gives us more time.”_

_Steve shrugged Bucky’s hands off of him. “No, come on. You need a couple hours sleep. God knows I need it.”_

_“You can sleep if you want,” Bucky forced a small laugh, “but I’m staying up. So, if you wanna stay up with me, you’re welcome.”_

_Steve shook his head and spoke through a clenched jaw. “No, it’s- it’s too much. You should leave.”_

_Bucky knew what this was. He’d done this same thing to other people. They’re leaving you but if you push them away first you think it’ll hurt less. “Hey, come on, don’t do that.” He said softly._

_“No. Then- then don’t leave!” He started to raise his voice._

_Bucky felt his stomach churn and he donned a more stern voice. “You know I have to. Don’t ruin this.”_

_“You’re the one ruining this, asshole.” Steve had tears streaming down his face now as he shoved Bucky. “Go! Get out!”_

_“Hey! Stop!” Bucky shoved back, just enough to land Steve on the couch. Before Steve could protest again to get back up, Bucky moved on top of him and held his arms down._

_Steve began kicking, to no avail, Bucky was too heavy to push off. He was crying harder._ _“Stop!” He shouted again, but he was hoping not loud enough for neighbors to hear. He didn’t need people asking him if he was okay tomorrow because he’d turn into a pool of tears._

_“You stop.” Bucky nearly growled at Steve, trying not to raise his own volume._

_Steve grunted and groaned, still squirming around beneath the brunette. He was loud, and Bucky needed him to shut up before someone came knocking the door down. So he did the only thing he could think of. He rushed down and pressed his mouth to Steve’s. Their teeth hit and it hurt but he didn’t know how else to shut the guy up._

_Steve struggled for another few seconds before giving in. He was still squirming but he was kissing back now. It’s something Bucky didn’t expect, but he didn’t mind it. Far from that._

_There was something about Steve’s persistence that always felt like a pain in the ass, but it was also something he liked about the guy._

_Lips still pressed against each other’s, Bucky paused. “You have to s- stop.” His voice broke and he felt tears prickling his eyes. “I don’t... I don’t wanna leave like this. I know you don’t want me to leave at all, but Stevie,” he gave another kiss, “I don’t have a choice.” He breathed out softly._

-

Nothing else happened that night. They had kissed for another moment and later Bucky went home to make sure he had everything he needed. He’d asked Steve if he wanted to watch him drive away, but Steve insisted on saying their goodbyes then and there at 2 in the morning, it would be far too painful to see Bucky riding away without chasing after him.

This memory popped up because Bucky was feeling a similar way now to how he had then. Steve was vulnerable then and he is now. Just because he has a new body, a fine one at that, it doesn’t mean he’s different on the inside.

Bucky undressed and laid down, scrubbing a hand down his face before sighing. He turned the lantern back off, as he did, he heard something move.

Bucky shuddered when he heard his best friend’s voice then. “Thanks, I was getting cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt idea from a random OTP prompt generator!


End file.
